Scatha
Scatha was a dragon and the greatest of the Long-worms bred in the First Age by the Dark Lord Sauron. After his master's defeat, he hid in the North and made his lair in the Grey Mountains. He was called back to fight in the War of the Last Alliance, but he forsook his allegiance and remained where he was. He greatly troubled the Men and Dwarves living near him and began stealing their treasure. He was slain by Fram son of Frumgar, but ultimately his rampaging in the Grey Mountains, allowed the forces of Evil to sneak through the old passes and secure a foothold for Sauron. History First Age Scatha was bred like all other dragons of the First Age in the pits of Angband by Sauron. Although lesser than Glaurung and much lesser than Ancalagon the Black, he was arrogant and unlike many of his kin, held no loyalty to the One, but obeyed him out of fear. He briefly joined with Melkor and the two plotted against him, however when the fallen Vala was captured and chained in Valinor, the dragon abandoned his plan of supplanting the Dark Lord. As the War of Wrath began, he tried to persuade the lesser drakes into following him should Gorthaur lose. He still fought during the the last battle, but when Ancalagon fell on the mountain Thangorodrim, destroying the fortress of Angband in the process, Scatha fled and forsook any allegiance to Sauron. Second Age At the beginning of the Second Age, Scatha had made his lair withing an enourmous cave concealed within the Grey Mountains. He gathered wild beasts such as Dire-wolves, Wargs, Bears, Fellbeasts, Caragors, Boars and Graugs (whose wills were easier to break) and ensnared them to his service. His activity attracted the attention of the Dark Lord who sent the Mouth of Sauron to call the creature back. The Mannish Messenger of the Eye reminded the Long-worm that in the First Age all dragons had served their "Father". Scatha then told him that he owed no allegiance to the One and that he now pursued his own agenda, before stating his demands: he was not to be called to war, the Grey Mountains were his to "rule", he would allow the presence of orcs as long as they did not plunder what was "his for the taking",he would not trouble Gorthaur should the latter not trouble him and would not bow to the Lord of the Black Land as long as He did not achieve total domination of the universe. With that, he angrily "ordered" the Mouth of Sauron to tell his master not to trouble him anymore. Despite this meeting, the Dark Lord sent a war-band of Orcs from Mordor to find where the dragon lay hid and try to possible kill him in his sleep, being unwilling to tolerate his opposition. The creatures stumbled upon the dormant Long-worm but accidentally woke him up in the process. They hid behind two huge pillars, but Scatha sensed them and shouted at them to flee from him and that should "He" send more soldiers there without his approval tha he shall destroy them for the dragon lords on it's domain and there even the servants of the Shadow shall cower before him. The War of the Last Alliance ended with Sauron's defeat and loss of the One Ring, yet Scatha remained in his lair and had amassed enough beasts to fully take control of the Grey Mountains. Third Age In the Third Age, Scatha sprang his plan into action and sent his beasts on a wild rampage across the Grey Mountains, before he himself left his lair and burned down several villages. Despite the heavy resistance, he seized control of the land and named himself "King of the Grey Mountains", not expecting Sauron to declare himself again (and thinking that the Dark Lord had been destroyed). He stole their gold and kept precious gems in hidden places. He terrorized the surviving Men and Dwarves living nearby, but there were still some who fought back. Fram son of Frumgar led his people against the feral beasts attacking their homeland and marched towards the Long-worm's lair. There, the Éothéod leader confronted the dragon and the two fought, with each inflicting severe wounds to the other, until Fram used his long spear to slay Scatha, via impaling him through the jaws. After his death, a war errupted between Men and Dwarves for the treasure, thus distracting them from Sauron who been secretly orchestrating all and was now sending his orcs through the passes in the Grey Mountains, now free of the dragon's rule.Category:Servants of Evil Category:Dragons Category:Dark Lords Category:Creatures Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Kings